Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as multifunctional peripheral devices, network devices, and electronic appliances are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including cloud connectivity and solutions for these devices. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As more devices become cloud ready and more solutions are provided through cloud computing systems, these devices require additional means to communicate and information exchange with the cloud based systems. Furthermore, additional measures are needed to provide security for communication to cloud based solutions and computing systems.
Thus, a need still remains for a multifunctional platform system with device management mechanism for managing communication and information exchange with cloud based computing systems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.